


And Jonny makes three

by rainbowexplosions



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, M/M, bertie isnt dead lmao, i mean i guess its au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowexplosions/pseuds/rainbowexplosions
Summary: Jonny is a dumbass and Tim and Bertie are sof t tm





	And Jonny makes three

Jonny smirks, "I told you not to fall in love with me." He says with a wink, turns away and walks out the door. Tim scoffs and shakes his head, leaning into Bertie.   
"God he's such an idiot." Tim says as Bertie says, "-adorable."   
They both share a look and then burst out into laughter. Jonny slowly steps back into the room, embarrassment on his face- "That uh, that wasn't the exit. It was the bathroom."  
Tim and Bertie just start laughing even harder. Tim manages to stop laughing and says, "Jonny, you don't _have_ to leave, you can get back in here and come cuddle with us, if you want."  
Jonny grumbles something under his breath that neither Bertie or Tim can hear, before saying, "_Fine_." and grumpily stomping over to the bed.  
"Aw Jonny, you're so cute when you're grumpy." Bertie teases.  
Jonny scowls at Bertie as he climbs into bed next to him. "I hate you."  
"Love you too Jonny." He says and gently runs his fingers through Jonnys hair. Jonny returns the affection by placing a gentle hand on Berties bare chest, his thumb gently tracing the scar that is there. Tim smiles from where he is on the other side of Bertie and leans over to kiss both Jonny and Bertie on the forehead. Bertie smiles and gently squeezes Tims shoulder, thumb rubbing gently on the bare skin. Jonny blushes and shoves his face into Bertie to hide the blush.  
"You're both terrible I'm going to sleep." Comes the slightly muffled comment from Jonny.  
"Sleep well, I love you." Tim says and Jonny closes his eyes relaxing into the soft warmth of the bed and Bertie.  
"He's so cute like this isn't he?" Tim whispers to Bertie.  
"Yeah he is, y'know who else is cute?"  
Tim blushes, "I have nooo idea."  
"Well my love, it's y-"  
Bertie gets cut off by a loud noise from Jonny. They both look over at him clearly confused. The noise happens again and Tim realises what it is.  
"He's- He's _snoring_."  
"Oh my god he's snoring, how is he still kinda cute when he's snoring."  
"Thats gay."  
"You're gay."  
Tim smiles and cocks his head to the side, "Guess you got me there."  
Bertie rolls his eyes but he's smiling, "Whatever."  
Tim cuddles into Bertie a bit more and Bertie leans his head on Tims shoulder.  
"I'm glad we invited Jonny to be with us." Tim says quietly.  
"Yeah? Me too."  
"I bet he hogs the covers though."  
Bertie laughs softly, "Well lets hope not, you're annoying enough when you steal them."  
"Hey! I do not!"  
Bertie gives him a look.  
"Okay, okay, maybe I do, but like only a little bit."  
"Mmm suure, I _definitely_ haven't woken up without any covers because you stole them."  
Tim snickers at that, before looking up at Bertie and whispering, "God, how did I get so lucky to be with both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> yes bertie is trans yes its implied they have sex before hand fjekekk thanks for reading


End file.
